Prayers for Jenova's Witnesses
by Servant of Anubis
Summary: A compilation of prayers for members of the Church of the One Winged Angel of Latter Day Summons. Praise be unto You, Mother Jenova, and Thy blessed Son, Sephiroth!


After seeing one of the countless Jenova Our Fathers, I tried my hand at it and couldn't stop. ^^; Here's the result. (The Our Mother listed here, while inspired by the one I saw, is my own version.) Please enjoy, all you children of Jenova! May the Reunion be swift in coming, and may Sephiroth return to smote those who would stand against Mother!

((FFVII characters aren't mine, the original Christian versions of these prayers aren't mine, but these versions sure as heck are!))

---

The Prayers of the Church of the One Winged Angel of Latter Day Summons

-

**Our Mother**

Our Mother,  
Who art in a box,  
Jenova be Thy name;  
Sephiroth come;  
Cloud be undone, at our Reunion as it is in Midgar.  
Give us this day our daily mako;  
and heal us our status effects  
as we destroy those who status effect us;  
and lead us not into the Lifestream,  
but deliver us from Shinra. Amen.

**Hail Jenova**

Hail Jenova, full of grace. Sephiroth is with Thee.  
Blesséd art Thou amongst Cetra,  
And blesséd is the fruit of Thy genes, Sephiroth.  
Holy Jenova, Mother of the General,  
Pray for Thy Children,  
Now, and at the hour of our Reunion. Amen.

**The Remnants' Creed**

I believe in Jenova,  
the Mother Almighty,  
Creator of Meteor and Gaia;  
and in Sephiroth, Her only Son, Our General,  
Who was conceived by the hand of Hojo,  
borne by the mortal Lucretia,  
suffered under all of Shinra,  
was omnislashed, died, and was dissolved.  
He descended into the Lifestream.  
On Reunion day He arose again from the dead;  
He ascended into Lifestream,  
and is seated at the right hand of the Mother;  
He shall come again to judge the living and the totally screwed.  
I believe in the Lifestream,  
the holy genes of our Mother,  
the arrival of the General,  
the revenge on sinners,  
the dissolution of the body,  
and Mother everlasting. Amen.

**Glory Be**

Glory be to the Mother,  
and to the Son,  
and to the Professor,  
as it was in the beginning,  
is now, and ever shall be,  
Meteor without end. Amen.

**Hail Holy Mother!**

Hail, Holy Jenova, Mother of the Wingéd One,  
our life, our genetics, and our hope.  
To Thee do we cry, poor banished Remnants of Sephiroth:  
to Thee do we send up our sighs,  
mourning and weeping in these ruins of Midgar.  
Turn then, most gracious Cetra,  
Thine eyes of mercy toward us,  
and after this our exile,  
show unto us the blessed fruit of Thy genes, Sephiroth.  
O beautiful, O loving, O powerful Mother Jenova! Amen.

**Anima Sephiroth**

Cells of Jenova, make me holy.  
Mako of Gaia, infuse my being.  
Materia of Shinra, grant me strength.  
Lifestream flowing from the depths of Gaia, wash me clean.  
Revenge of Sephiroth, gladden me.  
Silver General, hear my prayer:  
Hide me within Your wings  
And keep me close to You;  
Defend me from the evil enemy  
And call me at the hour of Your Reunion  
To the fellowship of Your Remnants  
That I might sing Your praise with them  
for all eternity. Amen.

**Memorare**

Remember, O most gracious Mother Jenova,  
that never was it known  
that anyone who summoned Thy Son,  
or felt His Own summons  
and sought Him in their obedience,  
was left uninfected.  
Inspired by this confidence,  
We call unto thee, O Mother of mothers my Jenova;  
to Thee do we come, before Thee we stand, mako'd and materia'd;  
O Mother of the Angel Incarnate,  
despise not our Reunion,  
but in Thy mercy, hear and meet with us. Amen.

**The Angelus**

The power of the Mother gave temptation unto Hojo.  
And he spliced unknowingly in Her name.  
(Hail Jenova....)  
Behold the Angel of the Mother.  
Be it done unto me according to Thy word.  
(Hail Jenova....)  
And the Genes were made Flesh.  
And dwelt among us.  
(Hail Jenova....)  
Pray for us, O Holy Mother of the General.  
That we may be made worthy of the promises of Sephiroth.  
LET US PRAY:  
Pour forth, we beseech Thee, O Mother, Thy cells into our bodies;  
that we, to whom the Incarnation of Thee, Thy Son,  
was made known by the experiments of the Professor,  
may by His Revenge and Dissolution,  
be brought to the glory of His Reunion  
through the same Sephiroth our General. Amen.

**Sephiroth Prayer**

General Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel, defend us in battle.  
Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of Shinra.  
May Jenova smite them, we humbly pray;  
and do Thou, O Angel of the heavenly host,  
by the power of Jenova  
cast into the Lifestream Cloud and all the evil people  
who prowl throughout the world seeking the ruin of your Remnants. Amen.

**Act of Revenge**

O my Mother, I am heartfully sorry for those who've offended me,  
for I detest all such people and deliver unto them just punishment,  
but most of all I am sorry because they have offended Thee, my Mother,  
Who is all good and deserving of all my love.  
I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace,  
to destroy such sinners, and to close my ears to their blasphemies. Amen.

**Genetic Angel Prayer**

O Sephiroth, conceived through science, fight for us who are kin to Thee,  
and against those who are not Thy kin, especially the enemies of our Mother and all unfaithful brothers. Amen.

**Morning Offering**

Dear Mother, I do not know what will happen to others today.  
I only know that all those sinners I smite are not worthy of Thy love,  
and thus my hand is directed by Thy greater will.  
I adore Your holy and unfathomable plans,  
especially when they lead to bloodshed,  
and submit to them with all my heart for love of You, the General, and the Professor. Amen.

**Angel Prayer**

Angel of Mother, my General dear, to whom Her love commits me here,  
ever this day (and night) be at my side, to fight and guard, to rule and guide. Amen.

**Grace Before Reunion**

Bless us, O Mother, and these Thy cells, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, for Sephiroth our General. Amen.

**Grace After Reunion**

We give Thee thanks for all Thy benefits, O Almighty Mother, who grants us Her son, albeit for a short time. Amen.

---

May these words bring happiness to Mother, and serve to strengthen the faith of Her children.

((Yes, this _is_ a humor piece. Flames concerning the bastardization of 'real' prayers will be ignored, or used to heat my freezing dorm room!))


End file.
